Halloween Party
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is one of the stories that I'll write to celebrate Halloween. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I own nothing

It was a cold afternoon, leafs are all over the ground and people getting ready for Halloween. Then a man puts posters and tapes them on the walls of Fictiontown. People one by one go by and were interested.

Crash was the first to see it, Spyro was the second and the list goes on. The ones that saw it last was Lilo and Leroy. They were walking down a sidewalk and all of the sudden it caught their eye. "Halloween Party at mansion on Halloween night. That's tomorrow!" Lilo shouted. "Leroy don't like big crowds" Leroy said. "Oh come one, please" Lilo said begging. Leroy tried to keep a still face but he couldn't resist the look of Lilo's eyes. "Ok, Leroy give up" Leroy said defeated. "Yay! Now let's go shopping for costumes!" Lilo said and grabbed Leroy and they ran off to the store.

Crash goes was on his way back home when he ran into Spyro. "Hey Spyro. Did you hear about that party?" Crash asked. "Yes I did, looks like a lot of fun" Spyro said excited. "Yeah I'm going to go home and tell Coco about the party" Crash said. "Well the funny thing about that is.." Spyro started to say then Coco came behind Spyro and said "Spyro! We got to hurry! The stores close in three hours! Oh hey Crash you going to the party big brother?" Coco asked. Crash had an unsure look on his face. Then Crash says "We'll have to see, I'm still bummed out from what happened at the last party" Crash said. "Oh come on Crash that was years ago. Just go there to have fun" Coco said. "Yeah.. I guess your right. Ok I'll go" Crash said. "Yay! Now get your butts in gear we got a lot of shopping to do" Coco said as she grabbed them and ran to the store.

In a home Godzilla is sitting on a couch watching TV then Mothra comes into the room. "Come on Godzilla. We got to get dressed before the party" Mothra said. "I don't do parties" Godzilla said strictly. "Oh come now. Don't be disrespectful because of your selfish needs" Mothra said. "Sorry. I'm not going" Godzilla said. "Please Godzilla. For me?" Mothra said staring at his eyes. Godzilla looks trying to resist, but he gave in. "You know I can't say no when you look at me with those beautiful eyes" Godzilla said. Mothra giggled then gave him a small kiss. "Now come on. We need to get a move on" Mothra said. Godzilla then turned off the TV and they left the room.

Bolt and Mittens are in the store trying to find a costume. "You think this makes me look fat?" Mittens asked. "How can anything make you fat? You are perfect the way you are" Bolt said. Mittens smiled. "Thanks Bolt" Mittens said and licked him on the cheek. "Now what are you thinking of getting?" Mittens asked. "I'm thinking of probably doing this" Bolt said holding up a zombie dog costume. "Perfect" Mittens said. "I'm actually so relieved Ryno got sick at the last minute. I don't hate him, but... you know how he gets" Mittens said. "I know what you mean. I'm actually kinda glad just going with you" Bolt said. "Aw, your so sweet" Mittens said.

On another part of the store, Leroy and Lilo are looking for costumes. "You think this is ok?" Lilo asked. "Leroy like" Leroy said.

Another part of the store, Crash, Spyro and Coco are looking for costumes. "I'm thinking of being this" Crash said as he pulled out a Jack Skeleton costume. "Nice choice" Spyro said. "I'm going to be this" Spyro continued as he pulled out a ghost costume. "A little simple, but decent enough" Crash said. "And I'm going to be this" Coco said as she pulled out a princess costume. "Aren't you a little.. I don't know... old for that kind of stuff?" Crash asked. "Not really. Soon I will, just not today. Now come on lets get these costumes" Coco said. "Just wait until she's older, she'll get worse" Crash whispered to Spyro. Spyro's eyes just widened.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I own nothing

In a mansion, at a cold evening, everyone shows up for the party. Godzilla and Mothra were the first to show dressing like an undead king and queen. Then came Bolt and Mittens dressed up as undead animals, and more. Leroy and Lilo then show up dressed as Carrie and Jason. "You promise to behave?" Lilo asked. "Leroy promises" Leroy said. "Good. Now lets get to the party" Lilo said as they entered the door. Stitch and Angel then showed up dressed as a vampire and witch. Crash, Coco and Spyro then show up dressed as an undead princess, a skeleton and a ghost. "Ok here we are. Ready for some fun Crash?" Coco asked. "I'm not so sure.." Crash was then interrupted when Spyro pushed them all aside so they could hide. "What's going on?" Coco asked Spyro. "Ssh. Something wicked this way comes" Spyro said. Then as the figure went by it is revealed it was Ember. "Who's she?" Coco asked. "My crazy ex girlfriend. She tried to stalk me for months and she always said I 'liked' her, which I don't anymore" Spyro explained. "Oh no, this could be trouble" Coco said. Then as they came out of their hiding place, all three ran into Flame and Cynder. "Oh hey Cynder.." Spyro said. "Spyro.." Cynder said back. Then they were silent for a while. "Ok so.. we're going to the party now.. ok bye.." Cynder said fast and left so it wouldn't get too awkward. "Another ex girlfriend?" Crash asked. "Yep, it was an awkward relationship I ever had" Spyro said. Tawna and Pinstripe then show up. "Speaking of ex girlfriends" Crash said. "Oh no.. this will be a bad night.. I just know it" Coco said starting to have second thoughts of the party. "Well, lets just hope its worth it" Crash said.

Party music starts and everyone is getting food and drinks. There were already some that were dancing. Then all of the sudden the music stops and different music starts playing. "Introducing, the host of the party. Please welcome, Crashzilla!" the announcer said as the doors opened and revealed Crashzilla. "Hello one and all! I'm glad to see you at this party tonight. Now lets get this party started!" Crashzilla said and everyone cheered. "Crashzilla? Is he new in town?" Crash asked. "I think so" Coco said. "Oh well, lets dance" Spyro said. All three then went to the dance floor and danced with the rest of the group. The party went on for hours. Then it came to a slow romantic dance. Godzilla was dancing with Mothra, Bolt with Mittens, Stitch with Angel, Lilo with Leroy, Spyro with Coco and more happy couples like Sonic and Sally and still more. Crash just sits alone at a table looking at the happy couples wishing he was still with someone. Then he sees Flame dancing with Ember. Crash then started to wonder what that was all about. He then looked over and sees Cynder in a chair crying. Crash then got out of his chair and goes up to Cynder. "You ok?" Crash asked. "No.. that slut took my date!" Cynder said crying still. "Believe it or not... I know what it's like to loose someone" Crash said. "Really?" Cynder asked. "Yes. See that girl dancing with that guy in a suit" Crash asked. "Yeah?" Cynder said. "Well years ago at a party like this, she left me for him. No reason, not even a note. I was devastated" Crash explained. "I'm sorry to hear that" Cynder said. "I don't really care. But nobody like you deserves this" Crash said. Then Cynder managed to smile. "Would you like to dance?" Crash asked showing his hand to her. "Sure" Cynder said accepting the hand and they danced. Then without them knowing anything, everyone stopped dancing and watched them dance. As they were dancing Cynder then put her head on Crash's shoulder and Crash was surprised at first then just went with it.

After the party, everyone started to go home. "That was so romantic! I never seen such passion" Mothra said. "Eh, if you like that kind of stuff" Godzilla said. Mothra just play slapped him and they both laughed. Bolt and Mittens then came out. "I really had a good time Bolt, you sure know how to dance" Mittens said. "Thanks, you were great yourself" Bolt said. Lilo and Leroy then came out holding each other's hands. Stitch and Angel then came out snuggling each other. And everyone else exited the party. "Come back soon! We'll have a huge surprise for you at Christmas!" Crashzilla said then shut his door.

Spyro and Coco were back at the house. "I wonder where Crash is. It's not like him to come late" Coco said. "I'm sure he'll be back soon" Spyro said.

With Crash and Cynder, Crash walked Cynder home. "Here's my number" Cynder said giving him a piece of paper. "Thanks for a wonderful night" Cynder said. "Ah, its nothing" Crash said being modest. "Well, I'll see you around" Cynder said. Then she kissed Crash on the cheek. She then walked to her house, they gave each other one last look and smiled. Then Cynder entered her home. Crash was still for a moment then he jumped for joy and felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. He then walked home.

Back at the house, Coco and Spyro were just about to tell scary stories. Then Crash came in. "Crash! Where have you been?" Coco asked. "I was.. walking a.. friend home" Crash said. "Sure, your 'friend'" Spyro said teasing him. "OK so she maybe more than a friend, so what? I'm so happy. I never felt this way in a long time!" Crash said with excitement. "Ok. Well, we were just going to tell scary stories. Want to join us?" Spyro said. "Eh, why not?" Crash said. Then they told each other stories and then went to sleep. As for everyone else, they had a time of their lives too. Even though the weather was cold as Mountain Dew. I should just not rhyme and just go to the conclusion. Everyone was happy.

The End


End file.
